1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high output battery module has been developed by using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density, the high output battery module including a plurality of battery cells connected in series to drive a motor such as an electric vehicle and the like in which high power is necessary.
A typical battery cell includes an electrode assembly composed of a positive plate, a negative plate and electrolyte, which generates energy by a electro-chemical reaction with the pole plates and the electrolyte. In this case, gas may be generated within the battery cell by side-reaction of the electro-chemical reaction.